dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 18 (Super)
is the eighteenth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Eastern Kaioshin apologizes to the Grand Priest for Goku's lack of manners and improper clothing. However, the Grand Priest is fine with Goku's clothing since it is like his uniform. The Grand Priest shows Goku, Whis and Eastern Kaioshin to the Zeno's sanctum. Along the way, Whis notes that the Grand Priest is the strongest being he knows and even he wouldn't be able to keep up with him. Seeing that he is absolutely strong, Goku thinks about telling him about Goku Black, although Whis informs Goku that Angels must remain neutral meaning that the Grand Priest cannot help him. Inside the sanctum, Zeno is happy to see Goku and tells him that he wants him to be his friend. Goku is more than happy to be friends but informs Zeno that he is extremely busy and once he is finished he will not only play with him but will also bring more friends. Zeno is satisfied with this arrangement and gives Goku the Zeno Button, a device which will summon him. After exiting the sanctum, Goku's party leaves the Zeno's Palace. In the Tenth Universe within the Kaioshin Realm, Gowasu asks Zamasu for a cup of tea only to see that he isn't around. At that time, Zamasu is on Zuno's Planet having his question answered. Zuno tells Zamasu that he must gather all seven Super Dragon Balls in order to summon Super Shenron who will grant any one wish he makes and afterwards the Super Dragon Balls will scatter across the Sixth and Seventh Universes. Zamasu wants to confirm the answer but Zeno refuses. Zamasu threatens Zuno with his position as a Kaioshin. Zamasu asks his question again and Zuno answers that he must collect all seven, but they have been recently used and won't activate for a while. Zamasu asks how long the Super Dragon Balls must recharge, to which Zuno answers one year. Zamasu asks where can he find the Super Dragon Balls. In Earth's orbit, Beerus is becoming annoyed with waiting. Goku's party appears before him. They go to Capsule Corporation with Eastern Kaioshin reminding Goku not to break his promise, to which Goku replies that he won't. Before they can discuss the identity of Goku Black, Kibito and the Elder Kaioshin arrive. Kibito explains that the Elder Kaioshin received a message from Zuno saying that Zamasu of the Tenth Universe came seeking details on the Super Dragon Balls. Kibito continues saying that Zamasu had many questions regarding Goku; one peculiar question Zamasu asked if it is possible for a normal person and a god to exchange bodies, which shocks the Dragon Team. The Dragon Team now know for a fact that the true identity of Goku Black is actually Zamasu who is inside Goku's body. However, this doesn't explain how Goku Black can travel through time because he isn't a Supreme Kai and cannot use the Time Ring. Whis asks Future Trunks about the color of Black's Potara earring. Future Trunks confirms that the color of Black's earring is the same as Whis's illustration. Whis believes that Zamasu killed Gowasu in order to obtain the ability to use the Time Ring, which means Gowasu is in danger. Beerus and Whis travel to Gowasu while Future Trunks, Goku and Vegeta prepare to use the Time Machine to go back to the future. In the Tenth Universe within the Kaioshin Realm, Beerus and Whis meet with Gowasu and tell him that they wish to meet with Zamasu. However, Gowasu mentions that Zamasu isn't here at the moment, which doesn't inconvenience Beerus and Whis since they decide to wait. Future Trunks, Goku and Vegeta use the Time Machine and go to the future. Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks investigate their surroundings. Suddenly, Future Trunks spots Mai and gives her a Senzu Bean which saves her life much to Future Trunks' relief. Future Trunks introduces Mai to the warriors who will help them, Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta decide to fight and ask Future Trunks and Mai to hide. Goku and Vegeta fly to an uninhabited spot. Having detected two large energies, Goku Black spots the two Saiyans and flies to them. Goku Black wonders why they are here. Vegeta is pleased to see that Black looks exactly like Goku and wants to fight him first so that he can get the satisfaction of crushing someone with the same face as Goku. Trivia *The desolate location which Son Gokū and Vegeta scout at the end of the chapter is identical to the park appearing in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Gokū Can't Do It, Who Will? movie. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters